<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found by wormkirb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694843">Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormkirb/pseuds/wormkirb'>wormkirb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora and Catra are Siblings (She-Ra), F/F, Ficlet, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Romance, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormkirb/pseuds/wormkirb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Catra, falling in love. Or, Catradora isn't incest. But if it was, here's how it'd go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're sisters. Catra loves Adora more than anyone else she's ever known, and that, above all else, is what pulls her back from the dark.<br/>
The courage to be selfish and ask her to stay - the knowledge that she won't ever really be complete without Adora there.</p><p>They grow up together - her back pressed to yours, the glint in her eyes as she moves to take on the next challenge. It doesn't even strike her that it's wrong, not even for a moment. Adora and Catra, Catra and Adora: siblings, soulmates, two halves of the same coin. They love each other, and that's that.</p><p>Adora kisses Catra first - a slow, long, unbroken one that she's too shocked to pull away from. When they part, Adora frantically checking the locker room to make sure no one's there, Catra goes in again - this time fiery, passionate.</p><p>They're sisters, both raised under Shadow Weaver's iron fist. They've grown up together, know each other better than they know themselves. </p><p>Catra and Adora may separate, but they'll always come back together: the comfortable warmth of well-worn love and the intensity of something completely unique to them.</p><p>It's gravity, a force of nature - more constant than the cosmos above.</p><p>After they save Etheria (and she saves Adora), they lie on the grass together, hands clasped tightly, their last kiss still lingering on Catra's lips. There are stars in the sky, cheers coming up from the towns in the distance. Catra runs her fingers across Adora's knuckles, imagines she can feel the power thrumming underneath.</p><p>"I love you," Adora says simply.<br/>
Catra snuggles into the crook of her sister's arm. "I love you too."</p><p>And Catra is happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic is dedicated to everyone who thinks that catradora is incest, for some reason 😘 hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>